As We Walk in Bitter Rain
by Makalaure
Summary: As they walked to Mordor, Sam was with him, and as he would sail to Valinor, Sam would still be with him.


Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.

A flame flickered feebly on a wax candle on the study desk in Bag End, Hobbiton. A hand tapped impatiently, albeit wearily, on the dark wood. Dark circles sagged under Frodo Baggins' eyes as he racked his brain for an ending to his book. Finally, after a long while, he heaved a sigh and pushed back his chair. He meant to get up and make himself some dinner, but he couldn't bring himself to shift his weight. Instead, he slumped further in his chair, his sandy curls hanging in his eyes. Despite the winter chill, his brow was beaded with sweat, and yet he felt an icy coldness in his palms. He rubbed them together, feeling rather sick. The wound he had received on Weathertop had not healed; neither had his bruised and crushed heart.

A soft tapping came at the door, but Frodo paid no heed to it. The knocking was repeated, louder, but Frodo still did not look up. Suddenly the door handle twisted, and Sam came into the room.

"Mr. Frodo?" he asked concernedly, "Are you alright? I was wonderin' why you never came out of your study to have dinner with Rosy and me."

The older hobbit sighed again and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Sam. I was working on my book, or rather not, since I haven't gotten anywhere."

Sam looked hard at his master. He had been acting strange lately, not talking as much as he used to, or acting as though he still carried the Ring. Sam strode forward and put his hand on Frodo's shoulder. Frodo did not acknowledge the gesture. He simply turned his head the other way. A burden had been growing on his mind. How would he tell his best friend that he was leaving? He opened his mouth, then shut it, and opened it again, but no words came out.

Sam knelt by his friend's side and took his hand, as he had done so many times before.

"Mr. Frodo" he said, but his words stuck in his throat and he too could say no more. But then he mustered the strength in himself to say, "Mr. Frodo. I know you've been tired lately, and I wont pretend to know why. But you've been worrying me. Lord, you've been worrying all of us. Rosie, Master Merry, Master Pippin…we're all scared for you. It's as if…you want to tell us something but you can't." Frodo shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Sam knew him so well. "And well, I just want to tell you that…we're here for you Master. All of us. You know we can pull through, just like we did on our journey to Mt. Doom. I know I'm a bit slow, if you take my meaning, but I'm no idiot."

Frodo bit his lip as tears started budding in his eyes. The candle flame was starting to flicker in bits and spurts-it was dying out. As it eventually vanished with a puff of smoke, like the sound of a soft breath, the tears started pouring down his cheeks. Sam still knelt there as his master wept openly in front of him. Then he got up, and pulled Frodo up with him. He looked at him as if he was trying to make out what was running through Frodo's head. At length he embraced him tightly, but the Ring-bearer's arms hung listless at his sides; but he put his head on Sam's shoulder like a child and closed his eyes.

Both friends stayed like that for what seemed like hours. And then Frodo finally took a deep breath to steady his voice and stepped back. "Thank you, Sam' he said, trying to stay in control. Sam remained quiet. Then he walked out of the room, pulling Frodo by the arm with him. When they reached the master bedroom, Sam gently tucked him into bed, and smoothed his hair over his white forehead. Frodo was asleep before he could feel the tender kiss on his brow.

That night, Frodo dreamt of all things beautiful. No darkness or deformity plagued his slumber. The friendship of Sam Gamgee were with him. It was always with him. As the two walked to Mordor, Sam was with him, and as he would sail to Valinor, Sam would still be with him, and in his dreams, they would meet again.

Even as they would walk in bitter rain, even as the seas and mountains would fall, there would always be a great friendship between them, surpassing even the strongest ties of the peoples of the Elder days.


End file.
